


I Know What You Did Last Summer

by southside_jones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southside_jones/pseuds/southside_jones
Summary: "It was murder. Your words, Betty. Murder."(loosely based on the movie "I Know What You Did Last Summer".)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first time writing for this fandom, so please share your thoughts, opinions, and questions to me! 
> 
> This story is based on a film with the same title, but I changed a lot of things, so don't expect an exact replica of the plot.

**July 04, 2016**

 

_"And this year's Miss Riverdale is....._

_Veronica Lodge!"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Betty Cooper stood up and clapped, proud of her best friend. Archie Andrews, Veronica's boyfriend and the town's golden boy, whistled. Jughead Jones, though not really close with the winner, clapped._

_The three were situated at the second floor of the town's auditorium. No one's really allowed to go up there since it serves as a stock room, but it has the best view. It overlooks the whole auditorium without anyone noticing you, which is why Jughead discovered the place way back, bringing Betty or Archie sometimes. Veronica tags along too. It became their spot of some sort._

_Veronica waved to the crowd as she accepted her crown. Once she spotted the three, she blew a kiss towards her boyfriend, who dramatically took the kiss by his hand and pushed it to his heart. The other two rolled their eyes at each other and smirked._

_Archie put his arms around each of the two. "C'mon guys, time to celebrate!"_

_Jughead groaned. "Dude, school's about to start. Shouldn't we be laying low on the drinks?"_

_Archie laughed, dragging the two down the stairs to get Veronica._

_Betty nodded. "Yeah, Arch. I'm leaving tomorrow to get my dorm, remember?"_

_"Guys, it's our last summer as kids. All of us are going our separate ways. Let's make the most out of it!" Archie persuaded, pulling his arms away from the two then kissing Veronica._

_"Come on, guys. Sweetwater River tonight. It's going to be epic!"_

 

 

 

_The river was packed with teenagers; either drunk, high, making out, or having sex. This is a typical scene in Veronica's parties._

_Archie's with his fellow jocks, playing football by the water. Veronica's chatting with Cheryl and the other vixens, congratulating her on the win. Jughead went back to the 'bar' to get another drink for him and Betty. The said girl was left alone by a tree, watching people sloppily make out as they try to go to the silent parts of the forest. This made her cringe. Sure, she wasn't that stuck-up and obedient girl anymore, but some people really need to know some manners. You think that being the most popular girl's best friend makes her used to this kind of scene, but she's not._

_Suddenly Reggie Mantle, Archie's fellow football player, approached Betty. This made her uncomfortable, since she already knows what he'll do, and she's sure that anyone who sees the scenario happening knows too. Everybody knows that Reggie likes Betty._

_"Hey, Betts."_

_This made Betty cringe again. Either it's because of the strong stench of alcohol on his breath, or the way he says her nickname. Only one person can call her that and make it sound right._

_"Hi Reggie."_

_"I see you're lonely tonight. Mind if I join you? Or we could go to my car, it's more quiet there." He says, slowly leaning._

_Betty scoffed and pushed him lightly. "Reg, I have a boyfriend."_

_Reggie retreated, rolling his eyes. "You call Jones a boyfriend? That scrawny kid? He can't even play football for crying ou-"_

_"What's going on in here?"_

_Betty snapped her head up at the voice behind Reggie. Jughead appeared, walking over to her and giving her her cup, then he turned to face Reggie._

_Reggie scoffed. "Really, Jones?"_

_"You want a round two? I'm sure your left eye would want to match the right." Jughead threatened, his fists clenching. This earned snickers in the background, causing Reggie to glare at Jughead._

_Betty knew what was about to unravel, so she squeezed in between the two. "Just stop, okay?" She pulled Jughead with her, leaving a fuming Reggie behind._

 

 

 

 

_They stopped walking once they reached Jughead's car, both of them going inside._

_"You know, the last time you did that, you went home with a cut on your cheek." Betty scolded. She didn't want people fighting her battles. She doesn't even fight them, because it's not worth it._

_"Well at least he went to school the next day with a black eye." Jughead chuckled, but once he turned to Betty, he stopped. The girl was still upset._

_Jughead sighed, pulling Betty's hands to his. "I'm sorry, okay? It just really angers me that Reggie doesn't know how to back off."_

_"I know. I totally get it." Betty replies, pulling her hands and resting it on Jughead's cheeks. "But you don't need to worry, okay? I'm yours."_

_Jughead smirked, kissing Betty passionately. She moaned, angling her face to make the kiss deeper. Jughead put his hands on her lower back and squeezed, making her squeal and straddle Jughead on the driver's seat. Thank God for tinted windows._

_"C'mon babe, show me you're mine."_

 

 

_"We're all going to college tomorrow." Betty sighed, squeezing Jughead's hand which she holds._

_The four of them left the party and went on a road trip, just talking about the future and nonsense. They shared a couple of bottles, not phased by the fact that they just left a party, and were still drinking their asses off. It's the last day of summer, anyway. Jughead decided to stop drinking, since he's the one driving all of them home. They were already on their way home, driving down a slope._

_"I know right? I won Miss Riverdale today, can't believe that I'm leaving this place tomorrow." Veronica agreed, touching her crown, which she wears until now._

_Archie scoffed. "What's with the gloomy mood? We still have tonight!" He stood up and opened the sunroof of his car, poking his head out and screaming._

_Veronica laughed at her boyfriend. Betty, though amused, was pulling on Archie's pants, telling him to come down. Jughead was chuckling and shaking his head. Archie truly is drunk off his ass._

_Suddenly, Archie started spilling beer on his pants and the car's floor._

_"Ugh my hair!"_   
_"Archie, get down!"_

_Jughead turned to Archie, rolling his eyes at his friend's clumsiness. "Dude, c'mon just go do-"_

_"WATCH OUT!"_

_Jughead turned back on the road, but it was too late. The car shot straight into the guy, sending him flying. Jughead hit the brakes quickly, making the tires screech, turning the car around. Archie's head went forward, hitting his nose. He groans, holding his nose before going back inside the car._

_"Is everyone okay?"_

_"My god you're bleeding!"_

_"Must've been a dog or something."_

_The four got out, inspecting the car. Archie started cursing. "My dad's going to kill me."_

_"Where's the man?" Betty asked, shaking._

_"Maybe he ran off or something. C'mon let's g-"_

_"Oh my god."_

_Betty stood up, turning to the three, holding a boot on her hand. Veronica gasped. Archie ran back to the car, getting flashlights._

_The four slowly walked down the slope, praying for a miracle. Praying that what they saw isn't true._

_Until Betty screamed._

_The stranger's back was turned to them. They approached it slowly, Jughead checking for a pulse. The other three followed._

_"Oh my god."_

_"I think he's dead." Jughead tells the three, turning to them, scared._

_"Shit! We need to go." Archie says, starting to run back to the car._

_"No way! Are you crazy?!"_

_"There's traces!"_

_"Let's just clean it up and go."_

_"There's blood on the car and there's traces of the car on him. They'll trace it back to you. You're looking at a hit-and-run!"_

_Archie looked around helplessly. An idea popped in his head. "Let's dump the body."_

_"What?! No-" "Betty, let's just pretend we were never here." Veronica cut off, comforting Betty._

_Archie walked to the "We throw the body in the water. Tomorrow, it will be washed away."_

_Betty shook her head. "We need to talk to the police. I don't want any part of thi-"_

_"Betts, please." Jughead pleaded, shaking her girlfriend's shoulders. "I'm not like the rest of you! I don't have a family, I don't have money. They're all gonna think that I'm just like my father!"_

_"It's your future Betty, think about it. Your college, your scholarship. The guy's already dead, we don't need to be dead too."_

_A sound of an engine startled the four. They turned around to see a car approaching._

_"Shit!" Veronica cursed._

_The boys started carrying the body to the cliff._

_"Faster! The car's slowing down!"_

_"Distract them!"_

_Betty squinted to see who the driver was. Her eyes widened._

_"Reggie."_

_The car slowed to a stop. Betty quickly approached the car. Reggie's head poked out of the window._

_"Betty, are you okay? Car trouble?" He asked, looking at the other three a few meters away._

_Betty turned to her friends, who started acting as if they were throwing up. Perfect._

_"Actually, Archie got quite a lot of drinks, so we needed to stop before he throws up in the car."_

_Reggie turned to face their car. The front was broken. Jughead approached the two._

_"What' can I do for you, Reggie?"_

_Reggie turned to the boy with a sneer. "You can wipe that fucking grin on your face, man." He replied, cracking his knuckles. Oh, he was ready for round two now._

_Jughead was silent for a few moments, before nodding, catching Reggie off guard._

_"Will do, Reggie. Have a good night."_

_Reggie was confused for a few moments, before he got ready to leave, turning to the girl. "Take care, Betty." and left._

 

 

 

_They took the body and put it inside the trunk, driving back to Sweetwater River. Luckily, the party ended a few hours ago. The boys carried the body again, the girls trailing behind._

_Upon Betty's request, and to stop another argument arising, Veronica took the stranger's wallet. When the time comes, they might want to know who this person is. While taking the wallet, the stranger woke up._

_They all screamed. Archie kicked the body into the water. Once the body disappeared, they all hurriedly walked back to the car._

 

_"Never ever, under any circumstances, talk about this again. We take this to our grave." Archie declared, turning to his three friends._

_They all agreed._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took long! This week has been hell in school, so I just really did this chapter today. Thanks to those who left a kudos in the first chapter! Much love! <3

**One Year Later**

 

 

 

 

“Girl, what are you doing? Time to go!”

 

 

Betty shut her laptop to see her roommate, Josie Mccoy. She remained in her seat, not moving.

 

“It’s time to go home!” Jose said, picking up the last items lying around their apartment.

 

Betty just sighed. “I don’t want to go.”

 

Josie rolled her eyes before turning to Betty. “Honey, get your ass up, and come down to the car. Now.” Grabbing her bag, the tan girl started for the door. She stopped when Betty didn’t move, raising her eyebrows. “I said come on!”

 

Betty reluctantly stood up, making Josie sigh. “Betty, you’re going home for the summer." Josie started, then looked at her roommate's skin. "And you’re gonna get a tan on that pale skin of yours!” Josie insisted, making Betty chuckle.

 

Josie smiled. “C’mon. Let’s go.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After a few hours of driving, they arrived at Betty’s house. They took Betty’s bags out of the car before hugging each other goodbye for the summer.

 

“Remember, sun and fun!” Josie reminded, pointing at Betty’s face before driving off, leaving a laughing Betty. She waved one last time before grabbing her bags and facing the house. She sighed. _How is this called home if you feel unsafe?_

“Betty!”

 

 

Coming out of the front door was her mother, Alice Cooper. She was dressed in a pastel blue dress and pink cardigan, so well put; a contrast to her daughter’s over-sized sweater, shorts, and converse.

 

Alice kissed her daughter’s cheek before looking her up and down. “Elizabeth, what kind of outfit is that? You look like you just got out of bed and drove home!”

Betty rolled her eyes before carrying her bags inside the house. No matter how old she gets, her mother still has something to say.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“How’s the scholarship going?” Alice asked, chewing. She cooked a steak for her daughter’s arrival. Hal, Betty’s father, was still at the Register as of the moment, printing tomorrow’s issue of the town’s newspaper. Polly, Betty’s sister, was scheduled to go back in Riverdale next week, after completing all her requirements for the semester. Both were absent, leaving the two girls alone in the house.

 

Betty just smiled at her mother, then continued picking at her untouched food. Alice noticed this, growing concerned. She may be a perfectionist most of the time, but her family’s health and well-being is important to her.

 

“Is the steak not okay? There’s still some left-over lasagna in the fridge.” She asked, earning a shake of the head from Betty. She was acting weird ever since she got home. Betty was always blanking out, and she looks drained. Alice tried to be civil, but her daughter’s silence was getting on her last nerve. Finally, she put her utensils down loudly.

 

“Are you on drugs?” She asked, voice laced with acid.

 

This got Betty’s full attention. She look at her mother in disbelief. _“What?”_

 

Her mother raised her eyebrows, not wanting to repeat the sinful sentence.

 

Betty sighed then looked at her mother directly in the eyes.  “No, Mom. No drugs.”

Alice breathed a sigh of relief. She believed her daughter. Betty can’t lie straight to her face.

 

“Well then what is it? You look like death.” She asked, noticing a slight wince from Betty.

 

“Yeah. Well, I had a rough year.” She replied, excusing herself and leaving the table.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Betty walked around the house, going through the photos on the wall. Family pictures, individual ones, and her certificates. Polly may be a popular girl during her high school years as a cheerleader, but Betty was smarter. This made her get the most pressure from her parents. If they can’t mold their first daughter, they’ll take the second one. Betty, no matter how annoying and hard it is, gets her parents. All they’ve ever wanted was what’s best for her. This made her feel guilty for her grades dropping.

 

“You’ve got mail, honey.” Alice called, appearing from the front door. “Thought it was your report cards, but it wasn’t. So I don’t know what to make out of your grades.”

 

The letter was inside regular envelope, nothing without her school’s logo, or anything fancy for that matter. _It must be from a Josie_ , she thought. _That girl is such a diva, we’ll see each other next semester!_ But looking at it closely, she didn’t recognize the handwriting. Her name and address were handwritten, and it wasn’t anything like Josie’s. This got her curious.

 

“It may not look that good, but my scholarship’s fine, Mom.” Betty replied, not wanting the conversation to go further.

 

“The dean said you only have one more chan-" “Mom, it’s going well now. I promise you that.”

 

“It’s just…..” Alice started, growing worried. “You don’t call, you don’t visit. We don’t know how you’re doing anymore.” She reasoned out, receiving a shake of the head from Betty. Alice sighed, defeated, before leaving her daughter alone.

 

Silent tears erupted from Betty. She feels guilty for worrying her parents, but she can’t tell them. _No. She can never know. No one should ever know._

 

Wiping her tears, she took the envelope. She tore it open, before unfolding a small piece of paper.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER!”_

 

 

 

 

 

Betty gasped, more tears flow down her cheeks. She swallowed a sob that was about to erupt. _What? How? Who?_

_Who._ “Wh-Who sent this?” She loudly asked to her mother shakily. She searched the letter and envelope for anything.

 

“Look for the address.” Her mother replied, busy washing the dishes.

 

“There’s no address.” She replied, making Alice stop her chores and approached her.

 

“Well your guess is as good as mine, what does it say?” She asked, about to take the paper, before Betty harshly retreated, earning a confused look from Alice.

 

“Nothing!” Betty replied, before running up to her room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay! Here's chapter 3 for you all. Thanks for the kudos! <3

Evening came, but Betty never left her room. Her mom came a few times within the day, offering her something to eat, to which she declined. Her appetite was gone, and there was only one reason for it. She can't even sleep, choosing to sit on her bed while holding the small piece of paper in her hand. Her mind was running with thoughts, questions still not getting any possible answers. She was sure it was only the four of them who saw what happened, therefore they were the only ones who knew. Surely they all kept their promises, right?

 

Suddenly, she heard a rustle of leaves from outside. The hairs on her body went up _. Please don't let it be who I think it is._

 

She slowly stood up, and pushed her curtains to the side, peering. Nothing.

 

 

_You're just being paranoid_. She told herself, sighing.

 

 

This summer is not going as planned. She was just planning to stay in Riverdale for a couple of weeks, then head back and stay at her dorm until the new semester starts. The reason why she didn't want to be here in the first place is creeping up to her. She needs answers. She needs to talk to someone about this.

 

 

There were only three ways to go.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, Betty drove her small car to town. She decided to leave her car at home and not bring it to college, since she lives near the campus, which explains the car's still fresh features. She stopped and parked by a small boutique called "VL". Betty rolled her eyes, of course her name should always be plastered on everything she owns. She turned her engine off and headed out, entering the shop.

 

She was instantly spotted by Veronica, who was busy at the cashier, wearing her reading glasses. As the bell chimed, she looked up to see her ex-best friend. "Betty!"

 

Betty offered her a half-hearted smile. "Hi."

 

Veronica's excited behavior shifted, remembering that they were just best friends in the past already. "Whe-when did you get back?"

 

"Yesterday."

Veronica nodded, trying to think of a good topic, but coming up with nothing. "I-It's good to see you."

 

Betty analyzed her surroundings. It all screams Veronica, but it was missing something. She remembered her ex-best friend's dream; New York. Yes, Veronica loved Riverdale, but she knew she was more than this, she was more than here. Sure, her father's image has stained her reputation, but that would never stop Veronica from getting what she wants. So what happened? "What happened to New York?"

 

Veronica sighed. "Tried it for a while, but it didn't work out." She replied, but didn't look like she wants to discuss further.

 

Betty noticed the uneasiness. Something must have happened, or maybe she was just like Betty, who can't shake off what happened last summer, eventually affecting her college grades. Betty decided to change the topic to a more serious one. She searched her pockets for the letter before handing it to Veronica. "Someone sent me this."

 

 

 

Veronica shakily took it. "Oh my god."

 

"Somebody knows."

 

"How?"

 

Betty shrugged. "I don't know."

 

Veronica shook her head. "We were so careful.”

 

"Are we?" Betty asked, the question didn't even need an answer from Veronica, it was already right in front of them. "Are we sure that we were careful? That nobody saw us?"

 

Veronica looked around, as if the sender was there. "Who could it be?"

 

"I don't know." Betty replied, sighing. It looks like Veronica doesn't have any answers too. The raven haired girl bit her lip, looking like she was about to say something she didn't want to say.

 

"Has Archie seen this?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The two girls left the boutique and drove to Archie's house, which was actually next to Betty's. If it were up to her, she never wanted to see him again, which is why she didn't visit him yesterday even though they were neighbors. Archie was the biggest coward out of the four of them that night. If they just listened to Betty, they wouldn't be here right now. But there was something about the matter that wasn't right. Something was not adding up.

 

"Have you seen him at school?" Betty asked Veronica, remembering that the couple went to the same university.

 

"It's a big campus. And we never wanted to see each other again." Veronica bluntly replied. Betty realized that what happened last year really took a toll on all their relationships. No one wanted to be reminded of what they did, choosing to drift away from each other.

 

"Did you guys break u-" "Hey!" Betty was cut off by the sound of Archie's voice. He was sitting on a chair outside the front door with his guitar. The sound of an engine stopping pulled him out of his focus.

 

"What are you two doing here?" He asked, dropping his guitar on the floor before standing up.

 

"Hi, Archie."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"This is nothing. 'I know what you did last summer!' Ooh! That's full of shit." Archie said, scoffing.

 

 

 

"We need help." Veronica insisted.

 

"We can't just ignore it." Betty said. She was getting angrier every second. Archie's such a prick. The boy already has evidence in front of him, but his too small brain still can't accept it.

 

"How do we know they're even related? Maybe this is just some stupid kid pulling a prank." Archie continued, "You also did a lot of things last summer." He argued.

 

Betty nodded, sighing. "Yeah, I did. But only one murder comes to mind."

 

"YOU SHUT UP!" Archie yelled out. Their pact was slowly breaking, and it was causing a rise out of him. They promised never speak about that night again, and yet here they are.

 

 

Both girls flinched, but did not say anything. Archie looked around, realizing just how loud he shouted, and was starting to get nervous. Someone might've heard them. _Someone might even be listening right now._

 

Archie leaned a little to the girls, now speaking in a hushed voice. "We didn't murder anyone."

 

"He was still alive when we dumped him into the water!"

 

"Guys! It was an accident. The guy was standing in the middle of the road." Veronica said, still sticking to her story a year ago.

 

 

 

Betty sighed, growing tired of the bickering. "His name was Jason Blossom."

 

Archie and Veronica looked at Betty in surprise. How does she know?

 

"W-what? H-How did you know?" Archie asked, gulping. Knowing the name of the person sent shivers down his spine.

 

“His wallet is with me. I haven’t even had the nerve to open it.” Veronica said, growing intrigued and suspicious at the same time.

 

"His body was found three weeks after that night. It was on the paper. I think the police called it an 'accidental drowning'." Betty explained, chuckling at the end. _If only they knew._ "You can call it an accident all you want, but he died because of us, that's certain."

 

The group fell silent. For once, Archie was at lost for words. He didn't even try to blame someone.

 

He cleared his throat. "What about Jughead?" He asked. "What does he think about this letter?"

 

Betty’s mood shifted. She started playing with her fingers. "I didn't hear from him ever since last summer. W-we broke up, and last thing I heard he joined the Serpents." Betty answered uncomfortably. It wasn't a light topic to discuss. The other two noticed the change in the atmosphere.

 

"So, let's say someone was there during that night." Archie started, changing the topic. "Why send a message one year later? Why now?"

 

Then Archie suddenly remembered something, or more precisely, someone.

 

 

 

"Reggie."

 

This got the attention of the two girls. "Reggie was there. He stopped by when we were hiding the body."

 

"You think so?" Betty asked, growing alarmed with the possibility that Reggie was the sender.

 

Archie shrugged, not certain, but that doesn’t pull the suspect out of his mind.

 

"He was there."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! My laptop crashed and removed my draft for chapters 4-6, so I really just wrote this from my memory. I hope it still works for you guys. Again thanks for the kudos! <3

 

_She knew it was inevitable. No matter how much she tries to avoid it, they will meet again. She just didn’t expect it to happen so soon._

The three took Archie’s car and drove to the Whyte Wyrm, the bar where most of the Serpents hang out. Betty shuddered, definitely not because of the cold; it’s summer. It’s the fact that she never wants to go back to this place ever again.

 

 

_She remembers going here the first few times, feeling out of place and uncomfortable. The pastels and perfect ponytails were a big contrast to the Southside’s black and edgy environment. But as she visited more, she got to meet really great people. Their reputation is not really all they are. The Serpents weren’t that bad, they just need to make a living, and being part of a gang doesn’t grant them much opportunities._

_Surprisingly, she started feeling like she somehow belonged. She didn’t know why. Maybe it was due to her mother’s Serpent past. She was once one of these people, and the belonging was also felt by her youngest daughter. Maybe it was because she felt free. No one was there to watch her fail, and whenever she commits mistakes, they just remind her that it serves as a lesson; not a punishment. Maybe it was because of the new environment. She was used to the bright and colorful north, and the south feels like a whole new world. Or maybe it was because she was in love with one, that even if it wasn’t the best place there is, with the smell, the dark, and the noise, she was happy. Home is where the heart is, after all._

_They were happy. She was off to college with a full scholarship, thanks to her numerous co-curricular activities. He found a family, finally agreeing to be part of the Serpents. And though there wasn’t much assurance, the Serpents promised to try their best to pull some strings in order for him to continue studying. Not that he minds though, he was happy typing away in his laptop, and plans to visit his girl as much as he can. They were happy, until that one fateful night came._

_No, they didn’t break up. Yet. They cut their ties with Archie and Veronica, but they remained together. They were too in love, but the reminder of what they did was a burden. She focused more on her studies and he started to do more serious work for the gang, drowning himself with Serpent duties and writing. This made Betty angry at times, since it lessens their short free time with each other. But she somehow understands, they both keep themselves busy in order to not let the guilt get the best of them._

_As weeks passed, they somehow felt at ease, since they have each other to talk to about what happened. Betty still wants to tell the police, but he insisted that they keep it a secret, for it will cause her the future she’ll have. He unfortunately did not go back to school, and was convinced that there was nothing for him in the future._

_She started to lessen her time I studying, since she only used it as a distraction for her guilt. She could pass all her subjects with no review, without a doubt. Betty leaned more unto him, visiting more often, sometimes even going straight to his’ before going to her parents’. She got away from her responsibilities quickly, but he didn’t. Once he started serious business for the gang, there was no turning back. His duties ate his time, and the only free time he has would be all about sleep. Usually, he also spots Betty on his couch, waiting. He apologizes, feeling guilty for not visiting her anymore, and promises to make it up to her. She accepts, before starting to talk about her stories about school or about the city. The first times, he would make an effort to talk to him, but as the time passed, he started working more, which resulted in him dozing off before Betty even finishes. This was why she started hating the Serpents. She was tired of talking. She couldn’t blame him, he was always tired nowadays. She thought of other ways to cherish what little time they had, without the need to talk._

_No talking included lips colliding, chests rising, and bodies grinding. At first, he didn’t understand where this sudden confidence from his girlfriend came from, but he didn’t complain. Why would he complain? This turned into a habit. Betty always waiting for him at his trailer, him entering and quickly carrying her to his room, discarding off her clothes and kissing every exposed part of her. ‘This is definitely better than talking’, Betty thought._

_But karma seems to hit her in the back. She started to hate this habit. It seems like he never wanted to talk anymore. They always go straight to it, and when it ends, they whisper their love for each other, then he goes to sleep. She wanted to talk. ‘Oh, so now you want to talk?’, she hears her subconscious asking her, laughing._

_Betty cries to sleep ever since. She tries to not fully sob, in fear that he might hear. She was starting to feel used. It didn’t matter that he always promises that he loves her, it doesn’t feel that way anymore. She was starting to feel like a whore. So whenever he goes to sleep, she starts dressing herself up, go to her car, and start crying there. When she’s finally recovered, she drives. He never calls the next day._

_Betty is back to drowning herself in school. She starts distancing herself from Riverdale, which caused some questions from her parents. She didn’t answer. She doesn’t know how to. After a week of no news of Betty, he starts calling. She doesn’t and doesn’t want to answer; she wants to talk face to face._

_So for one last time, she stops in front of the trailer, and knocks on the door. He opens it, surprised, but happily welcomes her. Once the door is closed, he starts attacking her face with kisses, trailing to her neck. Betty feels tears pooling her eyes. She lightly pushes him away, which made him confused._

_“What’s wrong, babe?”_

_She looks into his blue eyes one last time, a tear dropping from hers._

_“I’m tired.”_

“Let’s go.” Archie said, turning the engine off and climbing out of the car. The girls followed, the three walking up the steps of the bar.

 

 

“As I live and breathe, Betty Cooper.”

 

 

The three were greeted by Viper, who just suddenly came out of the bar. He was one of the oldest Serpents, and served as the gang’s father figure.

 

 

“Long time no see, Viper.” Betty greeted uncomfortably. She wasn’t sure if he, or anyone, might already know her hatred of the gang.

 

 

“I’m assuming you came to see someone?” He asked, which Archie nodded to.

 

 

“Second floor. First door to the right.” Viper replied, pointing out directions. The three thanked him, finally entering the bar.

 

 

All eyes were on them. It was unusual for a Northsider to come here anyways. Betty got used to it once, but now she doesn’t know how to act. Hushed whispers and chatter filled the room. Some wolf whistles were heard here and there, which made Veronica scoff.

 

 

“I never tasted a blonde bombshell before, mind if you let me?” Someone whispered next to Betty, touching the patch of skin her top was revealing, which caused her to jump.

 

 

“Back off, punk. You’re dead before you even touch her.” A voice threatened. Betty turned to see Red, one of the few Serpents her age she got close with. He nodded at her as a greeting, to which she nodded back.

 

 

The three continued making their way through the mass of people, arriving in front of his door. Before they knock, Archie looked at Betty, quietly asking her if it was okay. Veronica, upon understanding, took Betty’s hand.

 

 

“You can stay at the car if you w-“ “If you two can stand each other, so can we.” She cut Veronica off, which caused an awkward eye contact between the two.

 

 

Archie turned back to the door, but before he could knock, it opened, revealing a blonde girl. The three gasped, the girl looked so much like Betty. Well, the height and the hair did. Her eyes were a brown hue, and she was wearing a tank top and shorts with bright red lipstick.

 

 

“Can I help you?”

 

 

Veronica, already out of her reverie, answered with a brow raised. “Yes. We’re looking for Jughead. Is he here?”

 

 

The girl nodded. “Yes, wai-“ “What are you still doing her? I thought I told you to leave?” She was cut off by Jughead, who appeared at the door. Upon seeing the three, he looked confused then surprised, his eyes landing on Betty. She looked down at her shoes, growing uneasy.

 

 

Archie laughed sarcastically. “You really are a Serpent now.” He said, looking between Jughead and the girl.

 

 

Jughead sighed. “You should go.” He said, looking at the blonde girl beside him. The girl nodded, looking at the three one last time before leaving.

 

 

“Come in.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So you think Reggie did it?” Jughead asked, a little shaken from the information.

 

 

“Archie thinks so.” Betty replied.

 

 

“I don’t think he did it. I mean, you know how he feels about you.” Jughead said suddenly, before realizing what he just said. This got an awkward silence between the four.

 

 

Betty cleared her throat. “What is he doing nowadays anyway?” She asked, trying to stir the topic.

 

 

“He’s the principal of Riverdale High now.” Archie replied.

 

 

Betty gasped. “No way. Really?” She asked, growing amused.

 

 

“Yeah. His father brought the school, and he volunteered to handle it. Must be because it reminded him of his glory days.” Veronica replied, laughing.

 

 

“Who would’ve thought that _Mantle the Magnificent_ would turn out to be a respectable person after all?” Jughead asked, earning a laugh from the three.

 

 

They all smiled. No matter how much they denied it, they all missed this. The light chatters, usually accompanied by burgers and milkshakes. But unfortunately, they need to address the elephant in the room.

 

 

“We need to talk to Reggie. See if he’s guilty or not.” Archie declared, receiving nods from the other three.

 

 

“But not today though. I need to get back to the shop. How about tomorrow?” Veronica asked, standing up. The others agreed.

 

 

“My dad also asked me to help him this afternoon at the construction.” Archie said, pulling his keys out.

 

 

Betty was already standing up, following the two out, when Jughead suddenly took her arm.

 

 

“Can we talk?” He asked hopefully. Betty looked at the other two, who stopped walking and was waiting for her answer. Betty wanted to laugh. _So he wants to talk now?_

 

 

She wants to say no, but she wants to find out what he has to say. Maybe she also wanted closure.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Betty sighed. “Yeah. Sure.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this clears up what happened between Betty and Jughead. Watch out for Chapter 5! ;)


End file.
